World So Cold
by MentalMind
Summary: A villain exploits the drawbacks of heroes to make them understand what it is like to be quirkless. (VillainDeku!)
1. Revelry In The Dark

Swinging light fixtures flickered like their bulbs threatened to burst at any given moment. The slowly dying glow was all that illuminated a windowless hallway. A soft hum from the stressed bulbs echoed and bounced off of concrete walls. Its eerie atmosphere seemed to mix well with the tapping of shoes on the floor. The enclosed space became claustrophobic for whoever dared to follow it. Everything had been articulately crafted into a fear factor, and it was paying off.

A pro hero well suited for the dark ventured down the corridor, cautiously watching his footing and keeping observant. His quirk was strengthened by the environment, but he had to remain on guard. A villain reportedly informed the authorities that they had taken children captive. A hostage situation immediately developed and the evil doer responsible for it all specifically requested Tsukuyomi. The villain made sure to warn the Japanese police force about disobeying and moving in themselves, or worse, sending a different hero to interfere. If Tsukuyomi hadn't shown up, one of the kids would have been executed. This villain was truly a monster, willing to do anything to achieve their goals.

Fumikage Tokoyami had given in to the criminal's demands and currently seeked to negotiate for the freedom of their hostages. Aside from the cloak draping from his shoulders, Tsukuyomi covered himself with Black Ankh. His quirk, Dark Shadow, shrouded its user like a suit of armor. The general shape of a bird's head still glowered as he strolled down the hallway. His prowess didn't seem to sense the kidnapped children, making the mission ever more dangerous.

Tokoyami eventually reached a foyer, the concrete surfaces were covered by metal sheeting in this new sector of the building. The change of scenery also accounted for its lighting, it all looked like one small abyss. Fumikage warily stepped forward, the tapping on a hard surface now transitioning into clacking. The only noise in the darkness was Tokoyami's feet touching the metallic flooring. Dark Shadow started becoming restless, forcing Fumikage to recite his mantra. "Revelry in the dark.. Revelry in the dark..", Tsukuyomi's self assuring whispers were drowned out by a large clang. The hero spun around and prepared to strike at what could potentially be an enemy.

Fumikage's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he saw that there was nothing waiting behind him. He had accidentally bumped into what looked like a workstation, the table was made of metallic alloy as well. The desk space looked to be littered by several blueprints and journals filled with notes. Each handbook contained detailed descriptions of other pro heroes, making Tokoyami feel a sense of dread. An almanac in the center then caught Tsukuyomi's eye, it too contained notes about a hero.. about him.

Fumikage began to hyperventilate as he read the notations covering his identity, family, skills, _weaknesses_. Whoever wrote in the journal was clearly a stalker, but that wasn't all, the entry included a plan on how to _kill_ Tsukuyomi. Tokoyami let a shocked gasp escape from the mouth of his beak, he read the scheme and finally understood why the villain had specifically requested for him of all people. His eyes fell onto one of the blueprints, it had markings and additional notes, which meant it was the same one he read about in the journal. "I have to get out of here!", the hero exclaimed. It was far too late for that.

A massive array of flashing strobe lights activated at that exact moment, blinding Fumikage. The sudden shift in lighting had not only damaged his eyesight, but it caught him off guard. Dark Shadow hissed and receded, removing the Black Ankh exoskeleton. Light was Tokoyami's weakness, and the villain knew that. A sense of urgency overcame Fumikage as he tried reaching out for the workstation, hoping he could at least balance himself in the blinding flashes. Instead of feeling the cold hard touch of a metal desk, he felt a smooth and soft fabric.. he wasn't alone anymore.

The villain responsible for this trap suddenly caught Fumikage's jaw with an uppercut. Tokoyami felt something warm leaking from the sharp pain in his mouth, blood began trickling down his beak. The hero tried defending himself by shielding his face with his arms. The villain hidden by the bright light array took this as an opportunity to jab at the unprotected gut of Tsukuyomi. The assault didn't stop there, a hard kick to the back of Fumikage's shin brought the hero to his knees. An elbow plowed into the back of Tokoyami's feather covered head, probably giving him a small concussion. The beat down was ruthless as swift kicks to the hero's side knocked the wind out of him.

Tsukuyomi could have reached for the device attached to his utility belt. The hero's personal gadget maker, Mei Hatsume, had invented a tool that could send distress signals to other heroes. If a battle ever became too overwhelming, he and others could send an S.O.S. However, Tokoyami knew that wouldn't work in this special case. The villain had prepared for that, it seemed the evil mastermind had every possible contingency set in place. The metal sheeting Fumikage was currently sprawled across, the blueprints he saw, it was all for a giant Faraday Cage. It was a grounded metal screen surrounding the entire room to exclude electrostatic and electromagnetic influences. Basically, no signals could be sent in or out of this specific location. His cellphone, his gadgets, anything electronic wouldn't be of any advantage. On top of that, his quirk was basically nonexistent thanks to the strobe light trap. He'd been rendered useless.

"That worked out better than I'd expected.", a voice that could only belong to the villain spoke up. His cheerfully relieved statement was followed by a thrilled laughter. Their pitch sounded distorted and turned the cachinnation into a delusional hyena's cackling. Fumikage narrowed his eyes to see through the bright field and noticed the person's face was concealed by a mouth piece shaped into a grin to resemble sharp teeth. Their eyes were currently also covered, most likely to remain unaffected by the blinding light. Tokoyami stared into the pitch black lenses of what looked like welder's goggles.

"Wh- What are you going to do to me?", Fumikage squawked through a strained voice. He spat another mouth full of blood out after gargling it to help with the raspy feeling in his throat. His whole body was in agony and incapable of moving, the beating he received had been quite severe.

The villain chuckled like the hero had made a joke. "Nothing more than I've already done.", the evildoer plucked one of Tsukuyomi's feathers while responding. Tokoyami grunted with a flinch of pain, making the laugh from his tormentor more drawn out. "I bet you feel pretty useless right about now. To feel powerless.. _quirkless_.. It must be quite insufferable. You were over reliant on 'Dark Shadow' and that's why you lost. It's okay though, I understand, I used to think just like you. I thought quirks made people indestructible, that heroes were unstoppable. Then I noticed something _painfully_ obvious. **All quirks have their drawbacks.** ", the villain taunted Tsukuyomi during his monologue.

"Why.. Why do this?", Fumikage could barely rasp out his question. His eyes began to slowly get used to the bright setting he had been lured into. The villain's appearance became more clear in the glowing atmosphere. Messy green hair matched the color of the dress shirt he wore beneath a black waistcoat. The villain's black khakis were stained by specks of blood much like the bruised knuckles that were used to inflict harm on Tokoyami. Before Tsukuyomi could stare any longer, his face was slammed into the hard surface beneath him. Fumikage cried out in pain as it was scraped along the metal, the evildoer was dragging him by the feathers.

"Why? **Why?** _Why?_ You're asking me why? That couldn't be more cliché if you tried! Don't pretend to care, it only pisses me off that you're JUST NOW showing concern when it means your life is at risk. You're no different from the rest of them.", an irate voice burned into Tokoyami's ears louder than Present Mic would be capable of managing.

Fumikage could only manage a pained moan in response before slumping further into the floor. The villain sighed in frustration before regaining his composure. The previously furious man suddenly looked just as sane as any calm & collected individual. He began to stroll towards the exit with his hands tucked into his pockets, acting casual. Tokoyami wondered if that was all the villain wanted, if his suffering was finally over. Fumikage had been humiliated and failed as a hero. The monstrous menace stopped his waltz and looked over his shoulder to bid a farewell. It wasn't over.

"If it's any consolation, there was never really any hostages, much less children. That was all just a ploy, a simple ruse to get you here. Not that heroes ever cared for kids in desperate need of help..", the revelation was a small comfort for Tokoyami. The hero hadn't failed to rescue this villain's captives, he had been the only victim. Fumikage was grateful for that in the end.

As the final part of the villain's blueprint proved to be true, Tokoyami reminisced on his past. The flashing of strobe lights twinkled across his eyes along with his life. He had been ridiculed by cruel children while growing up, his dark themed quirk had been considered one that a villain would use. Fumikage felt a small smile twitch at his beak as he recalled going to the most prestige hero school in Japan, he'd gone to U.A and passed. Tokoyami proved all those people wrong and became the pro hero called Tsukuyomi.

Time ticked by with the bomb's countdown, Fumikage didn't know how much time he had left, but it felt like enough. He got to experience what it was like to fall in love. Tokoyami made a silent apology to Tsuyu, he wouldn't be coming home to his wife tonight, or ever again. He wouldn't get to see her smile in person anymore, all he could do was imagine how much joy it gave him. Her beauty was etched into Fumikage's mind like a perfect painting. He would miss her, and she would miss him.

The detonation was bound to happen any second now, he had enough time to appreciate one last thing. The friends that he had made, the ones that accepted him despite his quirk. Hitoshi Shinso had empathized with Fumikage since his brainwashing quirk had also been ridiculed. Mezo Shoji had a quirk that altered his appearance and often scared people, he too could empathize with 'Dark Shadow'. Shoto Todoroki had shaken his hand countless times, one of the most powerful heroes respected him. He was thankful for getting to experience another beloved culture of life.

Yes, maybe dying now wasn't so bad. He would embrace the explosion that was set to go off in five seconds. Tokoyami would find revelry in the dark that would follow his death. He would die with a smile, the expression that served as the symbol of peace. He opened his eyes and watched as the countdown hit the three second mark. "I love you, Tsuyu.", he forced himself to speak his final words. Then, the room combusted with the bomb's detonation.

Fire engulfed the entire building before it toppled, burning debris rained down and the place was reduced to rubble. Onlookers screamed and looked on in horror, their gawking mouths getting filled by the ash. Police tried to push back the coughing and gagging spectators, replying with choking fits of their own. It was an unholy sight as firefighters desperately worked to extinguish the flames and paramedics shifted through what remained of the building in search of survivors.

Only the remains of Fumikage Tokoyami's body had been found. As far as anyone knew, the villain responsible had either killed the children or kept them as future leverage. It was a dreaded night that would be remembered by all of Japan.

Tsukuyomi was marked as the first victim of 'The Hero Hunter'.

Many feared he wouldn't be the last, and some pros had even retired out of fear. Only the vengeful few dared to take the case and willingly challenge the villain. Tsuyu wanted to avenge her husband while his grieving friends wholeheartedly agreed to help.

Everyone was regrouping in recovery from the incident. Everyone.

"Way to draw attention to yourself, you dumb nerd.", a blonde teen criticized the hero hunter's actions. "I thought you were supposed to be smart.", the insults and taunts were never ending. An aggravated villain listened to them all and angrily threw his mouth piece at the wall. The adolescent bully found glee from this and burst into mocking laughter.

"Shut up, Kacchan, shut up!", the green haired evildoer had no comeback for the teenager in his base of operations. The blonde boy had an appearance that resembled something villainous more than the actual bad guy. 'Kacchan' wore a skintight suit that made him look like a living grenade, the tactical outfit made him have an appearance that felt extremely dangerous.

"They'll be looking for you now. It's gonna be harder to pull off your shitty schemes. Are you sure you're ready to deal with that, Deku?", _that struck a nerve in the villain._ The hero hunter grabbed the nearest object, a coffee mug, and threw it at the blonde bully. 'Kacchan' side stepped and easily dodged the item that shattered on impact with a wall. "And you told ME to watch my temper..", the living grenade had a smug grin in reaction to his own joke.

"Don't ever call me that name ever again.", the low growl from the hero hunter held every fiber of a threat. Katsuki Bakugo had been childhood friends with the villain, the two referred to one another by the nicknames they had given eachother. The blonde named Bakugo was called 'Kacchan', and Izuku Midoriya was mocked by the title 'Deku'. The nickname was a cruel way to shorten Izuku and read it as 'useless'. Midoriya had been called worthless and weak due to his rare case of being quirkless. 'Deku' was just a constant reminder of that.

"It's better than 'Hero Hunter'..", Bakugo scoffed. "Seriously, you got the lamest name as a villain. Weren't you going to dub yourself as 'Archive' or something stupid like that?", Katsuki crossed his arms expectantly of Izuku's answer.

"I don't really care, Kacchan, just leave me alone while I work..", Midoriya tried waving off the blonde and walking away. As always, Bakugo was waiting for him at the desk in which all plans to kill heroes were formulated. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!", Izuku shouted in aggravation. Katsuki's berating comments were always there to welcome the villain back, and he was getting sick of it.

"You know why.", was the only response Bakugo offered. Katsuki's smug grin grew wider as Izuku hung his head, Midoriya already knew the answer.

"Because.. you're not real."

When Izuku looked back up, the hallucination of his former friend was gone.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **First of all, welcome to this story: World So Cold!**_

 _ **As you can tell, it's an AU oriented around the idea of a 'Villain Deku'.**_

 _ **This particular version of 'Evil Deku' is QUIRKLESS and will strictly remain quirkless.**_

 _ **Another thing I'd like to point out, is the reason behind this story's title. I was listening to the song by 12 Stones – World So Cold, and the lyrics really felt like they applied to the Villain Deku concept. If you haven't listened to that, I highly recommend you do so.**_

 _ **Then there's my shameless plugging. If you like the concept of a quirkless Izuku taking on the world, you might like my other story revolving around the 'Vigilante Deku' concept. It's literally called Quirkless!**_

 _ **Last, but certainly not least: please leave a review! I love reading your reviews and will personally reply to them! They can be positive or negative, feedback is always appreciated and I'll work to improve my writing that way. I've been known to even cater to fan requests in my previous stories, so you can always run something by me.**_

 _ **Okay, I don't think it's even possible to ramble on more than I already have. That being said, I hope to see you all next time in Chapter Two!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	2. The Iridescent

"Hello.. **'Heroes'**. I would do the liberty of introducing myself, but it seems that you've already done that for me. For those of you that are unaware, **I** am 'The Hero Hunter'. I'm sure you're competent enough to know by watching this broadcast, that I've already chosen my next intended casualty."

The whole world was watching the live news feed in absolute terror. The Hero Hunter hid behind a mouthpiece that distorted his voice and created an artificial grin. His wildly messy green hair matched his suit and tie, the only color coded feature that separated itself was the dark red dress shirt. The villain had dressed to impress, he intended for his official debut to be marked in the history books.

"Just like last time, I've taken hostages.", the camera panned to the right to confirm this statement. Reporters and Newscasters were bound and gagged in a corner. "They're my insurance that you'll obey my commands and not do anything ignorant.. such as raiding this facility.", the camera swiveled back to The Hero Hunter as he spoke.

The building had already been surrounded by the Japanese authorities and pro heroes. Swat teams were on standby, ready to move in if given the command. The police withheld calling in any helicopters, out of worry that The Hero Hunter would kill a hostage if he suspected a breach. Snipers were strewed along the perimeter, trying to find a shot through windows with their scopes. However, all points of view had been sealed up or covered. The villain was effectively trapped, but everyone was wondering for how long.

Tsuyu Tokoyami, the wife of Fumikage Tokoyami, was on the scene. She offered to lead the charge by using her camouflage skill to infiltrate the building. The other heroes on the site turned her down, knowing that she was only seeking revenge and that the vendetta would most likely get her killed. Tsuyu fidgeted in place as she watched her husband's murderer make demands, unable to do anything but glower at the criminal through a television screen. The Hero Hunter seemingly knew this and stared straight into the frog hero's soul.

"History seems to repeat itself. Like I intended for Tsukuyomi, only one hero in particular is allowed to come in exchange for the hostages.", The Hero Hunter mocked Tsuyu with every word he spoke. "If you would be so kind, send in Mirio Togata. Just so there isn't any misconception, you all know him by his hero alias: Lemillion. Remember, if you disobey my orders.. plenty more will die.", this was obviously a trap. Tsuyu couldn't let another person, a **hero** , die by this monster's hand.

"He can't go alone like The Hero Hunter wants!", Tsuyu's outburst didn't go unheard. The other heroes nodded and rallied in agreement. "If we're smart about this, we can catch him off guard. Like I said earlier, I can use my camouflage to sneak by. Another hero suited for this task is Invisible Girl. Together, we can defeat this villain!", Froppy suggested a stealthy assault team to follow suite with Mirio.

Toru Hagakure was steadfast to join Tsuyu and Togata, her invisibility quirk was perfectly suited for the infiltration. Once the trio formulated a plan, they warily entered the news station. Lemillion used his quirk to stay intangible as he wandered the corridors. Crawling on the ceiling with a mastered version of camouflage, was Tsuyu Tokoyami: Froppy. A few steps behind them, Invisible Girl followed. The squad of heroes stealthily ventured through the building, searching for the hostages and the villain responsible for their capture.

"By now, I'm sure Lemillion has entered the building. Whether that's the case or not.. it's time to get things underway.", The Hero Hunter's next announcement was followed by an action. Gates made of Graphene sealed off entrances and exits, effectively trapping whoever is inside and keeping everyone else out. To account for Lemillion's permeation, the Graphene was left in a constant state of motion due to the vibrating properties of the locking mechanism. In theory, Togata wouldn't be able to phase through the material as long as it was continuously under fluctuation.

As for the interior defensive & offensive traps, Mirio's intangibility might allow him to pass through objects, but it wouldn't account for a motion detector. Even if that precaution were to fail, The Hero Hunter accounted for the heroes to disobey his orders and give Togata some form of backup. Regardless, the movement sensor would pick up at least one of the heroes and notify the villain. Just as planned, the device got triggered and The Hero Hunter's next phase came into fruition.

Lemillion used his quirk to pass through the broadcast room's wall with Froppy and Invisible Girl in tow through the doorway. The trio were surprised to discover it was completely empty. The motion sensor activated a secondary tape that began playing at that exact moment. The whole world watched as The Hero Hunter flickered through static on the screen. What he was saying prior stopped mid-sentence and his position changed entirely.

"By now, you must realize.. I'm not here. This has all been a recording.", the revelation shook every viewer to the core. The Hero Hunter never risked his capture, he knew there would be no escape if he really took over the airwaves from the studio. "Allow me to humor you, as you have so kindly done for me.", the villain let a sinister chuckle escape the lips hidden by his mouthpiece. The heroes choked back their anger, the evildoer was mocking them.

"Everything here was preempted to serve as a distraction. There's no doubt in my mind, that I have my **real** intended target already captured.", the villain just confirmed on live television that he tricked the heroes yet again. The authorities had been outsmarted a second time, and Japan's confidence in them was sure to falter after this. "It won't hurt to tell you that I was really after a retired hero this time around. Lemillion's mentor and the original symbol of peace.. _**All Might**_."

Mirio Togata nearly fell over despite his intangibility. His internal panic was relentless, _'How does this man know about me and sensei? Does he.. Could he possibly be aware of One For All as well?'_

"Get to All Might's apartment NOW! Let's move people, on the double!", officers and heroes were barking out orders while scrambling to what they assumed was the true Hero Hunter's location. Whoever wasn't trying to help solve the crisis, was frozen in place with their eyes glued to the screen.

"He was left in such a weakened state after his battle with All For One, I'm surprised nobody didn't try to exact their revenge on him before me! Yes, I have a personal score to settle with All Might. That's why I'm going to explain my reasoning behind eliminating Lemillion as well.", Mirio felt the eyes of Tsuyu and Toru on him. Togata had to swallow a nervous lump in his throat, far more concerned about the next revelation than anyone else.

"Would you believe me if I told you a quirk could be passed on generation by generation?", there was a hint of humor in the villain's tone. "One For All.", the way The Hero Hunter pronounced it was in the form of a mockery. "I don't think it takes a genius to put two and two together. Have you ever considered the comparisons between Lemillion and All Might's strength enhancement? What about their relationships? Nighteye was All Might's sidekick at one point, it would make sense that he'd be trying to forge an intern as a successor.", the speech was full of rhetorical questions and jabbed at all sorts of valid points.

Tsuyu let a sorrowful, "Ribbit", escape her mouth. "Is this true?", she looked at Togata with tearful eyes. All Mirio could do was nod in confirmation, the response broadcasted with his shame.

"All Might kept secrets from you all, and so has Lemillion. It's time that they atone for their sins.", The Hero Hunter's voice spoke for all of Japan's emotions.

"I'm sorry, Tsu, I should have at least told my comrades, but..", Togata tried to defend himself with a somber apology. It fell upon deaf ears as Froppy held up a hand, indicting him to stop speaking.

"Call me Asui.", it was the last words that Tsuyu Tokoyami spoke. They were filled with such a sense of dread, that the next statement barely registered in anyone's ears.

"The answer is always clear and logical. You could have been honest like a hero is supposed to be. Allow me to demonstrate. Sometimes.. to kill a hero.. all it takes is something as simple as a bomb."

The news station then erupted like a volcano, the resulting inferno very similar to the one that killed Tsukuyomi. The blast radius caught a few other heroes and officers that stayed behind. Debris and smoke drifted off from the explosion, shrouding a few blocks in absolute destruction. Through all of the flames, Mirio Togata had tried to make himself intangible. The Hero Hunter had accounted for Lemillion's quirk though, and knew that some part of him had to stay solid. The hero's feet soles were untapped by the permeation and they instantly burned. The agonizing pain made Togata lose concentration and the rest of his body lost the quirk's effect. Alongside Lemillion, Froppy and Invisible Girl stood no chance against the flames.

Toshinori Yagi had been forced to watch the destructive blast that murdered his successor. The frail and quite skeletal man thrashed against the restraints on his wrists and ankles. "No! No! Mirio!", Yagi cried out with an overflow of tears. The sobbing dotard is what the symbol of peace had been reduced to. The disheveled man took several minutes of mourning before he stopped desperately tugging at the bonds.

"Don't stop now, that was some quality entertainment! I was considering making some popcorn!", the person responsible for all of this cataclysm taunted Toshinori from an unseen angle. The usual artificial distortion in his voice was missing this time, which meant the villain had removed his mask. The pitch sounded so young, which meant this man was no more than a young adult. The tone in the evildoer's voice was so full of glee, it churned Yagi's stomach and made him want to puke. For someone so young to be so evil really tormented the retired hero.

"W- Why?", that was all Toshinori could manage to choke out. The question must have infuriated the villain, because Yagi could hear The Hero Hunter breaking something behind him. Sounds of metal clanging on the ground and glass smashing filled the retired hero's ears. The villain must have flipped over a desk that had beakers and other various objects on it. Yagi then felt a cold leather glove lace around his neck, the fingers tightened with an iron grip.

"Everyone seems to ask me that question.. like they don't already know that they're the reason 'why'. Well, I won't allow you to belittle me like that anymore.", the villain's hot breath made the skin crawl on Toshinori's neck. The whisper in Yagi's ear threatened to bite it off, so the retired hero kept his mouth shut and didn't dare to reply.

The Hero Hunter released his grip on Toshinori's neck and strolled his way into view. Yagi swallowed his own spit to cease the pain in his throat. Just as the retired hero figured, the villain had a very youthful face. A long white labcoat draped from the man's shoulders and matched the dress shirt he had on underneath. A black waistcoat blended with a loose red tie and the dark leather gloves. Black khakis and dress shoes made up the villain's lower half. Yagi had to admit, the boy at least had a great fashion sense. All Toshinori normally wore was extremely baggy clothes now that his muscular form burned out with the flame of power that he acknowledged as 'One For All'.

"Now.. 'All Might'..", the young man chuckled at the frail blonde. Toshinori Yagi had once been Japan's number one hero and thus proclaimed the symbol of peace. Back then, the man had been an extremely muscular upholder of the law. Now, the hero was reduced to a fragile and weak state. Without even torturing Toshinori yet, Yagi was spitting up blood. The Hero Hunter wrote it down as yet another one of the quirk's drawbacks. "I'm going to ask you a few questions of my own.", the villain stated matter-of-factly.

"And if I refuse?", Yagi spat another mouthful of blood. The areas around the restraints on his wrists and ankles were starting to chafe. Any slight movement made those regions of his body hurt, which made him moan in pain soon afterward.

The Hero Hunter smiled in pleasure at watching the retired hero suffer. Then, as if to answer his prisoner's question, the villain pulled the covering off of a metal rolling cart. Several surgical instruments were placed in the tray, obviously meant to be torture tools.

"Your first question should be a simple one.", the villain began to strut around his captive. When The Hero Hunter was close enough, he leaned in so his face would be directly in front of Yagi's. "Do you remember me?"

Toshinori felt a lump form in his throat and had to swallow to get rid of it. Everything about the villain looked pretty basic, the evildoer could probably pass as a plain citizen. The only defining feature was The Hero Hunter's curly green hair, but it still didn't ring any bells. "I'm sorry.. but I don't know you.", Yagi mustered his response.

The villain's eyes lit up with disbelief and extreme levels of malice. "Really?", he half scoffed/half coughed. His look then became one of pure mischief, "You don't remember me at all?", he squeezed on the gurney's handlebars. If it weren't for the leather gloves, Yagi would expect to see the villain's knuckles turning pale white. The Hero Hunter released his grip before strolling back to the service cart and selected one of the devices. A power drill whirred to life as he leaned over Toshinori.

"Let's see if **I** can remember where that good ol' weak spot is at.", The Hero Hunter then proceeded to jam the power tool into his captive's side. Yagi screamed in agonizing torment as the machine drilled into an old battle scar. "Would you look at that! It seems that **my** memory isn't as fuzzy as **yours**!", the villain continued ramming the device into the injury and Toshinori was forced into pleading cries. Blood splattered onto The Hero Hunter's white labcoat, but he didn't seem to care. The torture only stopped when Yagi almost slipped into unconsciousness due to the unbearable amount of pain. The villain jostled Toshinori awake, slapping the retired hero for extra measure.

"Perhaps, I was too harsh on you over that first question. After all, I could have given you a concussion before I dragged you here! That being the case, I'll give you another easy question. Do you remember how you got here?", The Hero Hunter made a shushing gesture to quiet Yagi's pained groaning. "Take your time on the answer if you must.."

Toshinori felt a sharp pain in the back of his head at the mention of a concussion. Like registering a memory, the wound began to flare up. Yagi was going to reflexively reach for it, but remembered the restraints that kept his arms bound down. Toshinori recalled how he got that injury, it was from the other day. The retired hero heard his doorbell ring and opened the door like anyone else would do. When Yagi stepped outside of his apartment, he thought it had been a ding dong ditch prank. Then, something rammed into the back of his head and he blacked out. Next thing the retired hero knew, he woke up here.

"You tricked me.. You knocked me out.", Yagi muttered the answer.

The Hero Hunter rewarded that by digging one of his gloved finger into the already reopened side wound. Toshinori yelled in agony as the villain dug around in the damaged flesh. "You got that one right, but I just couldn't resist hearing you scream again.", The Hero Hunter laughed with villainous glee.

"You're a monster..", Toshinori broke into a coughing fit that sprayed blood every way his head turned.

"If I am, it's only because you made me one.", the villain shrugged. Before Yagi could pry into that response, The Hero Hunter dug another finger into the injury. "That leads us to the final question.", another smirk was on the villain's face. "If you're up for it.", The Hero Hunter than unexpectedly untied the latches on his prisoner's gurney.

Back in the day, Yagi would have used that opportunity to overpower the villain and serve justice. However, his weak and frail body stood no chance against the youthful menace. The Hero Hunter practically dragged Toshinori by his disheveled blonde hair. Any attempts Yagi made to get loose was met with a mighty punch or kick. The journey was a rather hasty one that led them both to a rooftop. The door flew open and Toshinori stumbled as he was tossed towards the ledge. Yagi expected another hit or to be thrown off, but neither ever came.

"Do you know why I chose this place, All Might?", the villain lost his joyous tone. It now sounded somber, like he had been the one to endure all the pain.

Yagi glanced around the rooftop, it looked just like any other. The skyline wasn't even the best viewpoint one could manage, there was always a better one on some skyscraper. Toshinori turned his gaze back to the villain, who didn't seem angry about the loss of recollection. All that blind rage Yagi had been on the receiving end of had vanished and been replaced by completely woeful sorrow.

"Do you remember the day you crushed my dreams?", The Hero Hunter spread his arms out like he was basking in the sun. The villain stayed like that, staring into the sky like a child expecting a hero to fly down. His gloom came out in the form of a sigh. "No. Of course you wouldn't."

It'd been so long ago. The small quirkless boy that looked up to the ever so powerful superhero. All that child wanted was to be like his idol. Everyone had shunned that kid, everyone looked down on him with disgust or pity. Then, the boy's hero saved him from a slime monster, further cementing his respect for the rescuer. Just as fast as that adoring love surfaced, it decayed and diminished from a simple answer to a simple question.

"This is the exact rooftop that you told me I could never be a hero. I guess you were right."

 _A fall from this high would kill him, Izuku knew that as he stepped onto the rooftop's ledge. It was the same tier that All Might had used as a launch pad. Where the symbol of peace had flown off from, he would most certainly fall. He had been ridiculed his whole life for being quirkless, everyone only saw him as a liability. Izuku felt foolish to expect something different from All Might._

" _Can.. Can I be a h- hero even though I'm q- quirkless?"_

" _No. You can't be a hero."_

 _'That's not what I needed to hear.'_

 _All Izuku wanted was a sliver of hope. That's what All Might was supposed to stand for._

" _Mom, I can s- still be a hero, r- right?"_

 _Not even his own mother believed in him._

" _I'm so sorry, Izuku, I'm so sorry!"_

 _'She didn't at least have the decency to give me a solid 'no' like All Might had.'_

 _The world would tell you that heroes care, that they were like a loving mother. They were all frauds, wolves in sheep's clothing. Izuku had read several blog posts from people that shared this similar mind set. They said heroes only cared about the spotlight, they only rescued people on camera to receive fame. All the action figures and posters hung up in his room back home were part of a marketing stunt. The heroes only wanted compensation, their fortune was more important to them than saving lives. Izuku always passed them off as hate posts and even went as far to reply to them with valid arguments. Now, he could see clearly that the minority had been right about his 'hero', All Might was a fake._

 _Whenever all else failed, you were supposed to have friends to cheer you up. Izuku thought about his childhood playmate, Katsuki Bakugo, the two used to have an unbreakable bond that would rival actual brothers. However, much like everyone else, the boy's opinion changed when Izuku turned four. The age was when quirks were meant to develop in children. Bakugo's quirk had developed in quite a literal explosive way. The powerful quirk gained a lot of praise from other kids and Katsuki's sense of pride sky rocketed. Since Izuku was quirkless, Bakugo didn't deem the poor boy worthy of sharing the same presence. The stained friendship soon morphed into something more ghastly when Bakugo began bullying Izuku. Midoriya still had burning scars from the times he had been ruthlessly beaten._

 _As the kid with a mop of green hair balanced himself on the building's ledge, he started to reminisce all the times he had been tortured. All the pain he had been through seethed back into the still unhealed wounds. While there was physical scars, he hadn't accounted for the mental ones until now. The words muttered under his teacher's breaths about his academics being good, but no chance of entering the hero course echoed in his brain. Not even the adults believed in him. Bakugo's degrading insults rung like a bell in his mind. The constant noise was overwhelming, but Izuku finally managed to settle on a specific one._

" _Why don't you just dive off a roof? Maybe you'll get a quirk in your next life!"_

 _Izuku knew that nobody would miss him if he actually listened to Kacchan's remark. All Might had already left him behind like everyone else, desperate to get away from the quirkless loser. Nobody would be there to catch him in their arms if he just decided to jump. There would be no leap of faith from the act, just a simple choice that would free him from the suffering. Izuku had no problem with moving forward, all it took was putting one foot in front of the other. Once he leaned forward to take that step, gravity would do the rest. All the sorrow that had once made his injuries from Kacchan itch, seemed to fade away with the wind breezing past. While Izuku fell into empty space, he truly felt at peace. The freedom had a feeling of grace to it._

 _Then, like everything else in this harsh reality, he collided with something cold and rough. The steel combined with the momentum of his free fall left Izuku battered and broken. A fire escape had braced his fall, preventing him from committing suicide. Life came crashing back into the boy like a tidal wave, his tears and sobbing flowing more than they ever have. He'd always cried after getting hurt by Kacchan, but this was much different. All the pent up emotions seemed to leak out through his hate filled eyes. Everyone in his life had nearly made him end it prematurely, and that hurt more than the failure._

 _Through the blood stained blur of his vision, he could roughly see through a window that had no blinds. The sunset created a glint from something inside, Izuku didn't even have to peer through the glass. An array of knives and blades were out on display alongside a mannequin covered in tattered clothes. The red and black mix looked more than threatening while maintaining a tactical side. Izuku instantly recognized the intricate design from the news, the costume belonged to the infamous and elusive 'Hero Killer' of Hosu City._

 _In any ordinary circumstance, a young child like Izuku Midoriya would have probably screamed or scrambled down the fire escape. However, no such reaction came out of the boy. His sobbing ceased and the frown stopped quivering. It took him a while to realize why.._

 _He was smiling. Just like All Might._

"If you need a quirk to be a hero.. then what do you need to be a villain?"

Toshinori Yagi felt every shred of guilt rip through the wound already embedded in his side.

"I'm sorry that I said that to you.."

"Of course you would be sorry now. Well, you're too late. Much.. MUCH.. too late."

Then, Izuku Midoriya pushed All Might over the ledge.

Unlike Izuku's fall, there was nothing to save Toshinori Yagi.

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Looks like you've got the first part of Izuku's backstory! I'll elaborate on it more as I progress, but I also want to keep some amount of mystery to it. **_

_**For those of you that are anime watchers only, you may be wondering who the hell Lemillion is. You'll most likely find out next season, but I highly recommend reading the manga to learn more.**_

 _ **You may also find a snippet of this chapter familiar. That's because the rooftop bit was borrowed from another 'Villain Deku' story of mine. It's from a one off called The Traitor, if you want to check that out.**_

 _ **This chapter was also based off of a few songs. You may be sensing a pattern, yes, a lot of this story is based on music. While I'm not a full on Otaku like Jirou, I do love my jams. The first song that helped inspire this chapter and somewhat the story as a whole, is Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. I recommend listening to the more acoustic and slow version, since that holds a more somber feel to it. Another song that helped with the writing of this chapter and the story as a whole, is Monster by Imagine Dragons. Last, but not least, the song that inspired the near suicide rooftop flashback was Iridescent by Linkin Park.**_

 _ **I highly recommend you give those songs I mentioned a listen, or at least search up the lyrics. It all works PERFECTLY with Villain Deku.. at least, my version.**_

 _ **That being said.. ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon:**_

 _ **I have to say, I'm really flattered that you practically give all of my stories a chance! I wouldn't say I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing, but I highly obsess over making it readable and decent for you all. To know that you give all those stories a chance and that it paid off makes me really happy! Thanks a bunch!**_

 _ **I also feel bad for killing off Tokoyami, he's definitely in my TOP THREE favorite My Hero Academia characters. A weird way of showing my love for fictional characters, is by killing them. I clearly have a problem like Toga when it comes to that.**_

 _ **As for the creepy vibes, I can only imagine how you felt with this chapter! I should probably put a warning somewhere..**_

 _ **As for your question about Izuku having schizophrenia, I'm tempted to say yes. Medical terms and definitions tend to vary and sometimes come close to proper symptoms while also having a few strays. That being the case, I usually don't settle on officially stating a certain disease, disability, ect. However, it's safe to assume Izuku has schizophrenia if you really want a clean cut answer.**_

 _ **Guest:**_

 _ **I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! I'll try to update frequently and ensure you keep that enthusiasm! If it ever falters, let me know so I can fix it!**_

 _ **Karlos1234ify:**_

 _ **I'm so happy that you think so!**_

 _ **A Fan:**_

 _ **I'm definitely aiming to make this my best story (thus far) so it's to be expected that you may like it more than 'Quirkless!' However, I hope that doesn't mean you'll give up on the vigilante story, as I do have a lot of surprises in store for that one!**_

 _ **I'm actually really surprised at the number of follows I got after only one short chapter, wow guys, 31 follows, that's awesome! I don't know if that's just pure luck of newcomers or the usual readers giving another one of my story's a chance. Either way, I'm really appreciative!**_

 _ **Jeez, I thought I rambled for a long time in the last chapter! Okay, I'll stop now.**_

 _ **Hope to see you all in Chapter Three!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


	3. Something I Can Never Have

A gust of cool air sent shivers up the man's spine. Frosty mildew had already begun overtaking the grassy fields. The first fall of snowflakes signaled the arrival of winter. The dark red rose in the boy's gloved hand would surely shrivel up and die due to the unforgiving weather. Regardless, he knelt down and placed it in front of the gravestone he was visiting.

The green overcoat that protected him from the cold matched his colorful mess of hair. Every other pigment of his clothes were much more somber like his attitude. Black slacks and an equally as dark waistcoat covered his body as a whole. A gray dress shirt underneath matched the man's mourning heart. His gloves, shoes, and tie were also black like his soul.

The cemetery was completely remote from any other visitors, allowing the grieving man to slacken his demeanor. Shaky knees threatened to give out and let him drop while trembling hands ran over the gravestone. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, making it difficult to read the epitaph through blurry vision. This was the final resting place of Inko Midoriya, The Hero Hunter's mother. Her son, Izuku Midoriya, was currently visiting the monument. It had been years since her death, but it was all that could manage to make the boy sob.

It was only a matter of time before the heroes identified Izuku Midoriya as The Hero Hunter. With certain revelations taking place, everything felt like it was at the climax. Izuku would have to take more precautions and prepare extra contingencies to go along with his plans. By murdering All Might and a few others, he provided himself with substantial time to visit his mother's grave. The grieving masses would gather at larger cemeteries to honor their fallen heroes and give him ample hours to mourn for his own losses. Izuku worried this would be the last day that he would be able to visit the site, but knew he could manage a way to come again if he used his resources properly.

" _I'm so sorry, Izuku, I'm sorry!"_

She was the first to know that her son would never become a hero. Izuku thought the apology had been due to his rare symptom of being quirkless, like it was somehow **her** fault that he had been born that way. The boy didn't know back then, but now he realized that she was apologizing for the cruel cards he had been dealt by fate. She must have known the kind of bullying and abuse a quirkless child would have to endure. Izuku liked to believe that was the reason why his mother took her own life. Inko probably didn't want to witness the torment her son would have to endure. In the end, Izuku hoped that at least one person cared for him. Izuku wished even more that if that person could be anybody, it would be his own mom.

"She killed herself because you're fucking useless, you shitty Deku! She didn't want a worthless piece of crap like the quirkless dumbass you are!", Katsuki Bakugo believed Inko committed suicide for another reason.

After Inko Midoriya left the world, her son was sent to live with the Bakugos. Katsuki's bullying never ceased despite the new living arrangements, as a matter of fact, the beatings only doubled.

"It's all your fucking fault!", Kacchan pinned the blame for Inko's death on Izuku.

" _It's all your fucking fault!"_

"It's all your fucking fault.", Katsuki was still there to remind Deku. The hallucination didn't have his usual cocky grin this time. A scowl from the blonde met the villain's. "It's all **your** fucking fault.", Bakugo repeated himself with more emphasis this time.

Izuku felt his hands curl into fists; they were shaking for a different reason now. Hate filled eyes glared back into the teen's, both of them had a massive amount of animosity towards one another. The Hero Hunter knew his childhood bully wasn't actually there, but still felt like lashing out. The instinct to grab a handful of snow and chuck it at the hallucination took every ounce of will power to self revoke. Instead of giving in to his own mental torture, Izuku breathed out with the frustration and calmly replied, "I know."

Izuku took Katsuki's words to heart as a child, they became embedded in his mind ever since. Izuku always thought he could redeem himself by becoming a hero and proving everyone wrong about his quirkless nature. It had always been difficult to smile after losing his mother, but Izuku knew that was what All Might used as his symbol. The hero always reassured people with a genuine grin, and Izuku wanted to do the same. Then, that dream was shattered when All Might himself told the boy there was no chance a quirkless kid could become a pro hero.

All the posters of his idol were ripped from the walls that same day. Hero merchandise had been broken and trashed. The room that had once been a monument to All Might, was completely devastated like Izuku. It was at that moment Izuku finally understood his mother's apology. The facade everybody lived would be exposed to her son, he'd realize the heroes are all frauds and that the ones with powerful quirks strive while weaklings suffer. Tormentors like Katsuki Bakugo got to bask in the limelight and it was all too unfair. Izuku knew what he had to do. He would learn to purge the world of false heroes with the help of Stain.

Izuku remembered returning to The Hero Killer's base of operations later that night with several packed bags. Stain was surprised to say the least when he discovered some kid ran away from home to become his disciple. The Hero Killer tried to send the boy back, but Izuku was quick to explain himself. The ideologies lined up, Kacchan's bullying of a quirkless boy and the revelation of All Might's true nature angered Stain. It didn't take long for the two to form a bond and work together. Years of training and improving Izuku's analysis skills followed that night.. which created The Hero Hunter.

The journey down memory lane was abruptly interrupted by another person's sniffles. Izuku reasserted himself, now fully on guard. He briefly wondered if it was another one of his hallucinations, but quickly brushed the thought off. The sniffling could have been from either the weather or crying, but it surely meant the presence of somebody else. Not too far off, Izuku spotted another visitor in the cemetery at their own family gravestone. Judging by their height and slender figure, this was a woman.

As Izuku got closer, he could make out the lady's shoulder length hair, its color was the same as the snow. She didn't shiver from the constant cold breeze and looked to be much older. Without much further inspection, Izuku deduced her quirk had something to do with the 'ice' category. Simple observations that led to theories were soon made confirmations as he made out the gravestone's decryption. She was mourning the loss of a pro hero long forgotten, a fire based one called Endeavor. Judging by her age, Izuku figured this woman was the dead man's wife. The Hero Hunter made it part of his mission to learn everything he could about heroes and recalled her name: Rei Todoroki.

Izuku was about to sneak away with the luck of being unnoticed, but she was suddenly facing the same direction. Rei must have felt the eyes of someone watching her from behind and turned around to see the green coated individual. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't draw your attention with my crying.", the woman immediately apologized. Rei wiped her tears away whilst bowing in shame.

Izuku waved it off, "I understand. I apologize for imposing on your time.", he was hoping to get out of the situation as fast as he could. If he were still a naive child, he would have spent more time giving reassurances. Rei looked like she was in desperate need of somebody to comfort her, but The Hero Hunter was nowhere near the person needed for that responsibility. Izuku tried to briskly walk away before she could recognize him from the news, but Rei persisted on following.

"W- Wait, you aren't imposing! I could.. You were here for someone you lost too?", the woman sounded unsure of herself. Something strained in the Todoroki's voice made Izuku stop and sigh. Rei sounded like she cared about this stranger's well being. Here, this woman was mourning her own loss, and her first instinct was to console somebody else over there's. It reminded Izuku a lot of his own mother.

"I was just about to leave.. but yes. I was visiting my mom.", Izuku didn't bother facing Rei as he replied. He figured that would be the end of the conversation and tried to leave again, but of course it didn't end there.

"You remind me a lot of my son.", **that** statement from Rei caught Izuku completely off guard. " **I** should be the one apologizing for imposing on **your** time.", the older woman forced an awkward chuckle. "It's just.. you're a lot like him. You seem to be in a rush, with no time for others. I can tell though.. like my Shoto, you want to help them. Something about your aura tells me though, that you feel like you can't. Shoto doesn't visit me like you're doing for your mother.. so I would like to pass on the words I hoped to tell him. If you can learn from them, then this will all be worth it. ..Don't blame yourself.. not for anything. Let the past go and move forward while you still can. Even if you feel like it is, it's not too late."

 _Civilians screamed and yelped as they were shoved or pushed aside. A villain worked their way through a crowded area before ducking into a diner. A hero was in pursuit, chasing after the evildoer and entering the same building._

" _Everybody out! NOW!", the hero shouted an order to evacuate the restaurant. In an instant, the diner was cleared out and the patrons were safe. Now, the hero could corner the villain and finish them off._

 _The hero didn't seem too cautionary about his environment and followed the villain into a meat locker. It was almost simultaneous that the massive metal door slammed shut and locked in place behind him. The low temperature environment registered as a trap for the hero with a fire quirk. Regardless of the weakness, he forced himself to be immersed in flames. "You think this will be enough to stop me? I'm nowhere near that weak! Don't underestimate me!", the hero boomed in angry confidence._

 _A voice echoed back and bounced off of the metallic walls. "It was enough to stop your son though, wasn't it? Are you saying he's weak?", the mocking tone sounded just as young as the hero's child._

 _The burning hero growled, "I don't know what you're talking about.."_

" _You don't? That's odd. I thought it wasn't that big of a secret how **abusive** you are to your wife and children.", the voice raised in spite of itself. "You don't recall locking him in a freezer like this to force him into using his fire side? Maybe I'm thinking of a different fraud.."_

 _The human torch let his anger get the best of him and fried a hanging piece of pork. "You don't get to judge me! YOU'RE the villain!", the hero smacked aside another piece of meat in his way. "I did what I had to do in order to make Shoto into a better hero! It's the only way he'll be able to surpass All Might!", the hero tried defending his actions in the argument._

" _Backhanding him and your wife is going to help him surpass All Might?", the young voice sounded sarcastically skeptical. "There's no way to justify what you did.", the pitch grew a darker tone._

" _Where are you?!", the hero was losing his patience while blasting hanging pieces of meat. The swinging ham and turkey became charred and engulfed in flames. In the hero's blind rage, he wore down his fire quirk in the cold environment. After a while, all the human torch would be able to manage making is a small spark._

" _That depends. Do you want **me**?", the voice sounded dangerously close. "Or **him**?", it was then that a blade sliced at the hero's legs. The attacker was none other than The Hero Killer known as Stain. The villain had an accomplice!_

 _The matchup was over in an instant, all Stain had to do was lick the blood on his blade. The Hero Killer's quirk allowed him to paralyze a target as long as he inhaled the person's DNA. Next to the murderous vigilante was the teen that the hero had been chasing earlier. Both villains wore identical rags, except one had dark red aspects while the younger foe wore green fabrics._

" _This is where you belong, with all the other pigs. A fake hero deserves death. An abusive husband and father deserves to **suffer**.", the boy continued taunting the defeated pro._

" _You have no place to speak, you're merely a child!", the hero spat._

 _Stain lowered into his slouch so he could be at the same level as the hero brought to their knees. "And yet, that 'child' knows more than **you**. Goodbye. You won't be missed.. **Endeavor**."_

Izuku avoided Rei Todoroki's gaze and stepped back whenever she tried to draw closer. While her words of wisdom didn't apply to him in particular, he knew they shouldn't go to waste. "You should tell your son anyways. Something tells me he needs to hear it."

Rei mustered a small smile and an even more miniscale nod. They both shared a distant look in their eyes, but neither gaze ever met. A soft sigh escaped Rei's lips before she shifted away, "I'll stop pestering you then.. I just hope you'll mull over what I told you."

This was the chance that Izuku had been waiting for, they could now go their separate ways. However, Izuku couldn't let Rei leave without asking one last question. "Why do you still mourn the loss of someone that hurt you?", surely someone like Endeavor didn't deserve sympathy.

Rei was startled by the surprising question that Izuku had sprung on her. He was about to apologize when the woman looked like she was about to break down crying again. However, Rei composed herself and faced him to answer after the brief moment of shock. "He may have harmed me and my children.. but his intentions were never to deliberately hurt us. In his own way, Enji cared about us and did that to help. I like to think that he would have learned to show his love differently if given a second chance.", she answered honestly. Izuku figured it was because she probably wondered how he knew about the relationship and thought he had a physic quirk.

Regardless of the matter, Izuku liked her answer and offered a small smile in response. "You remind me of my mom.", he couldn't help but be thankful for the resemblance. Before she could pry any deeper, Izuku turned and headed for the exit gate.

On his way out, he heard Rei call out to him."Why do you still mourn for your mother?", it seemed like a fair tit for tat question. However, Izuku didn't need to respond, Rei already did that for him. Besides, she was already standing over the grave to see for herself. The red rose stood out like a sore thumb and acted as a signal fire for the woman. A notification indicated a news alert should be read on Todoroki's phone, and it was no doubt the report revealing The Hero Hunter's identity.

Everything came full circle as Rei read the Midoriya name on her screen and then looked to the grave.

Inko's epitaph spoke for everyone.

" _I'm Sorry."_

…

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**_

 _ **Holy crap, 74 followers already?! We're nearly to 100, thanks for reading this and deciding to continue giving it a chance!**_

 _ **Anyways, you might be able to tell from this chapter's title, that it too is inspired by a song. TWO songs actually! The first is by Nine Inch Nails and it's called Something I Can Never Have. The other song is called A New Hope and its sung by Broken Iris. Both mix well with this chapter's intentions and I hope you give them a listen, or read the lyrics.**_

 _ **That being said.. ONTO REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Sunshine's Armageddon:**_

 _ **One For All may be gone, but there's still plenty of challenges I plan to have Izuku endure! I've been pretty lenient on him so far, so we'll see how that ends up.**_

 _ **SilentXD7:**_

 _ **Thank you very much, I hope I can live up to those expectations! As for whether or not Izuku will succeed.. well, you may just have to wait to find out for that one! And Bakugo's part in this story will hopefully prove interesting for you, I'm looking forward to writing that chapter.**_

 _ **yxaQh:**_

 _ **I amazed myself by deciphering your message. I honestly believe I have amazing analysis/deduction skills like Izuku or Lawliet now. For those of you that didn't crack the code, here's the review:**_

 _ **Very nice. I f2 stories.**_

 _ **I believe that means you followed and/or favorited two of my stories. Regardless, I really appreciate that!**_

 _ **trustyCounselor:**_

 _ **Hmm, kids you say. Now, THAT, would be an interesting thing to write in. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it, but maybe! I can happily suggest a story in which I wrote Class 1-A kids with Izuku as their teacher though! If you're interested and haven't already, check it out, it's called 'Quirkless!'.**_

 _ **As for Kacchan.. again, that's going to be a fun chapter to write an explanation for.**_

 _ **Darius red:**_

 _ **Your wish is my command! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!**_

 _ **A Fan:**_

 _ **I hope you're right, I'll do my best to keep it that way!**_

 _ **ThatOneWeebInSchool:**_

 _ **I really enjoyed the Saw franchise, so that's a flattering comparison! I should try implementing plot twist endings like those films too now.**_

 _ **It's funny that you mention the Todorokis with the coincidence of this chapter! I was planning on the freezer trap being the one Izuku sets for Shoto, since he would refuse to use his fire.. but scrapped that idea for Endeavor. I'll have to come up with a new tactic now, but it probably won't be a Reverse Bear Trap. (Sorry to disappoint.)**_

 _ **As for the other members of the usual Deku Squad.. I actually have a trap in mind for Uraraka. Iida is a work in progress, but I can surely think of something.**_

 _ **You can also consider 'dark and depressing' my middle name! (Just kidding, my middle name is something else.)**_

 _ **justTHATguyOVERthere:**_

 _ **Be still, my heart! This is one of my favorite reviews, you really flattered me! I'll try to take my time while managing decent update times. (Worst case scenario, the chapters will just be mildly 'short'.) I also hope to keep this story as good as everyone says it is. Let me know if I'm ever going off the rails or anything and I'll try to reign it back in!**_

 _ **Aisrus:**_

 _ **Is there some competition for 'best review' that I don't know about? Again, I'm SUPER flattered! You're too kind!**_

 _ **s0ul:**_

 _ **I can answer at least one of those questions!**_

 _ **I do plan on incorporating all of Class 1-A. Some of them may not be one on one confrontations.. (Toru in Chapter Two for example) but they'll have their parts!**_

 _ **As for your question about Katsuki, that's on the brink of spoilers! I plan on elaborating the Kacchan side of this story soon, your question will be answered in a chapter, I promise!**_

 _ **ThFlash:**_

 _ **Ayyee, my man! It's great to see you checking out another one my stories! I appreciate it!**_

 _ **Wow everyone, I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten! SO MANY! Thanks again, I mean it!**_

 _ **I look forward to (hopefully) hearing from you all again in the next chapter!**_

 _ **~MentalMind**_


End file.
